


Он покорил меня наукой

by Leshaya



Series: Офисный мир "Старк Индастриз" [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Asexual Bruce Banner, Clint Barton is a Menace, Fluff, Found Family, JARVIS is a good bro, M/M, No super powers, Office Pranks, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: В Департаменте управления безопасностью «Старк Индастриз» существует следующая система оценок:+10 очков — приклеить к начальству стикер с надписью «пни меня»;+10 очков — передать сообщение по внутренней связи на дурацкое несуществующее имя и не попасться;+20 очков — заставить Стива выругаться.В официальном списке обязанностей о таком замечательном способе повысить производительность труда ничего не сказано.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Офисный мир "Старк Индастриз" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603969
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	1. Часть 1. Йети

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dekstroza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/gifts).
  * A translation of [He Blinded Me With Science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924488) by [orbingarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbingarrow/pseuds/orbingarrow). 



> Переведено на Сикрет Санту для замечательной dekstroza.

Где-то здесь у Брюса должен был быть кабинет. Тони никогда его не видел, потому что девяносто девять процентов времени Брюс проводил в уютной лаборатории Тони, где стоял блендер, а когда Тони покидал это безопасное местечко, всегда случалось что-нибудь плохое.

Но этим утром Тони решил всё-таки найти Брюса: тот оставил у него на столе несколько новых технических спецификаций, в которых обнаружился какой-то идиотизм. Тони практически не сомневался, что Брюс не собирается создавать птицеубийственную бомбу, но почерк у него был такой ужасный, что только это и удалось разобрать. Надо ткнуть его в это носом. А значит, надо его найти.

— Джарвис, где кабинет Брюса? — Тони, оттолкнувшись от стола, отъехал назад. — И сколько сейчас времени?

— Кабинет доктора Беннера расположен на седьмом этаже, и сейчас 6:55 утра.

— На седьмом? — Тони зевнул. — Там же вроде бы Департамент управления безопасностью? Что он там делает?

Он почувствовал себя слегка виноватым за то, что не спросил об этом раньше. А ведь стоило бы.

— Так приказал доктор Стейн.

Что ж, это всё объясняло. Оби всегда ненавидел Брюса, а этаж ДУБа называли не иначе как кладбищем непризнанных талантов. У половины всех жалоб сотрудников, когда-либо попадавших к Тони, корни росли именно оттуда.

— Проложи мне маршрут от моего кабинета до его. И составь сразу служебку о переводе. Попробуем перекинуть его куда-нибудь повыше.

— Принято, сэр. Прошу вас проследовать к лифту…

Пока Тони спускался на десяток этажей вниз, он прослушал и запомнил короткие указания Джарвиса.

Только когда двери лифта разъехались в стороны, и Тони встретили тёмные кабинки да взгляды тех немногих, кто очутился на работе в семь утра, он подумал, что лучше бы попросил Джарвиса пригласить Брюса наверх.

Тони не смущал ранний час: ни для кого не было секретом, что он редко покидал это здание. Но мало ли кто захочет пообщаться с ним, а Пеппер заставила поклясться на каждой машине из его гаража, что в этом году на его имя больше не поступит ни единой жалобы о сексуальных домогательствах. А Тони очень любил свои машины. Кроме того (и здесь Тони, пусть даже только мысленно, твёрдо придерживался своего мнения), обычно в этих жалобах виноват был не он. За найм персонала очень долгое время отвечал Обадайя, и многие из принятых им мудаков до сих пор работали здесь; сутяжники и шпионы только и ждали удобного случая. Прибавьте к этому печально известную репутацию Тони, и вуаля! Привет, проблемы.

Это было одной из тех причин, по которым Тони нечасто покидал пределы своей территории. Пеппер с самой весны, когда совет директоров вышвырнул Оби, избавлялась от его людей, но процесс шёл медленно.

Тони снова покосился на кабинки. Трудно не видеть везде шпионов.

И всё же Тони считал себя профессионалом — а потому, приклеив к лицу такую улыбку, как будто здесь всё принадлежало ему (потому что — кто бы мог подумать! — так оно и было), он двинулся в направлении, указанном Джарвисом. Два раза направо, один налево, и вот он, кабинет Брюса.

Без хозяина.

Тони обдумал вариант дождаться Брюса, сидя у него на столе. Нет, ну нафиг: здесь были внутренние окна, в которые мог заглянуть любой желающий. Тони вышел за дверь и осмотрел огромный зал, заполненный кабинками. На своих местах обнаружилось не более дюжины человек.

Среди них Тони заметил того, кому вроде бы можно было доверять: Оби пытался уволить парня за то, что тот вместе со своими друзьями после работы затеял пейнтбол на офисной парковке. Теперь он с закрытыми глазами развалился на стуле, баюкая в руках кружку «Старк Индастриз».

— Клинт Бартон, верно? — Тони подошёл к нему со спины.

— Это не я, — простонал тот. Потом, видимо, осознав, что голос ему незнаком, он всё-таки разлепил глаза и развернулся, попутно пролив на себя кофе.

— Ай, ну-у-у, только не это!

Промокнув пятна галстуком, он снова поднял голову, наконец узнал, кто перед ним стоит, и практически выпрыгнул из кресла.

— Доктор Старк, чёрт! Простите! Я… послушайте… мне правда нужна эта работа, так что даже если это был я, этого никогда не повторится. Я не осознавал, что скрепки считаются собственностью компании, и, прежде чем сделать из них снаряды, мы дождались, пока все уйдут. Баки помог всё собрать, и в ходе создания ролика ни один настоящий зомби не пострадал. Вдобавок, Стив посмотрел на меня с разочарованием, и мне уже было предложено возместить компании убытки, но эти скрепки стоят по пятьдесят три цента за упаковку, и мне нужно дождаться зарплаты…

Ждать чего-то ради пятидесяти трех центов? Тони следовало проанализировать, сколько получают сотрудники этого подразделения. Оби скупился на стартовый оклад, а вот Тони считал, что люди работают лучше, если им не надо беспокоиться о квартплате.

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы тебя увольнять, — Тони помотал головой. — Я хочу спросить, не знаешь ли ты, где Брюс.

— Брюс?

— Доктор Беннер, — уточнил Тони, кивнув в сторону кабинета.

— А-а, Йети. Так, сейчас глянем. — Клинт взял телефон со стола, набрал что-то и показал фотографию заходившего к себе Брюса со спины.

— Он надоедает вам, доктор Старк? — сказал молодой (когда это двадцать пять стало казаться такой молодостью?) парень, появившись из-за угла ближайшей кабинки. — У него здесь плохая репутация.

— Баки, заткнись, — простонал Клинт. — Если только ты не принёс мне кофе из дома — тогда мне на всё плевать, только дай его мне, и я буду любить тебя вечно.

— Ты и так будешь любить меня вечно. — Баки вынул из сумки термос и передал его Клинту. Потом повернулся к Тони и добавил, кокетливо растягивая гласные: — Что бы Клинт ни натворил, уверен, он очень сожалеет об этом.

В любом случае, флиртовал Баки или просто поддразнивал, для Тони это было ново. Он привык, что в «Старк Индастриз» только Брюс и Пеппер относились к нему, как к обычному человеку.

Баки взъерошил волосы Клинта, а потом наклонился и поцеловал его в макушку. Понятно, значит, просто поддразнивал.

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы уволить Клинта, — во второй раз объяснил Тони. Он тщательно следил за тем, чтобы не проявлять нетерпения: не хотелось нарушать эту атмосферу «я не боюсь Тони Старка». — Я спрашивал о докторе Беннере…

— Он ищет Йети, — встрял Клинт.

— Ага, ты ведь его поймал этим утром, да? — Баки вытащил свой телефон и открыл на нём ровно ту же фотографию, что продемонстрировал Клинт минуту назад. — Он был здесь.

У Тони глаза на лоб полезли:

— Я пожалею, если поинтересуюсь, зачем вы тайком фотографируете доктора Беннера?

— Мы ничего против него не имеем, — открестился Клинт. — Просто он так редко здесь бывает, что увидеть его — что-то из области легенд. Мы тут играем в одну игру. Она дурацкая. Ну, например… Десять очков — увидеть Йети. Десять очков — приклеить к начальству стикер. Десять очков — передать сообщение по внутренней связи на какое-нибудь дурацкое несуществующее имя и не попасться. Десять очков — намеренно оставить ширинку расстёгнутой и проходить так весь день. Десять очков — спрятать обед Стива. Двадцать очков — заставить Стива выругаться. Ну-ка… где-то тут был список…

Клинт отставил кофе в сторонку, вслепую похлопал за монитором и вытащил оттуда лист бумаги. На нём был мелким шрифтом напечатан почти нечитаемый список: некоторые пункты яростно вычеркнули, повсюду красовались заметки и пояснения. Тони практически не сомневался, что Клинту нельзя было ему это показывать. Кадровики бы разрыдались на месте.

— Дай-ка мне, — сказал Тони. Однако когда Клинт протянул ему бумажку, он слегка отодвинулся. — Положи, пожалуйста, на стол. Я не люблю брать вещи из чужих рук.

Клинт послушался, ничем не выдав удивление от такой необычной просьбы. Тони жадно схватил лист со стола и начал изучать уже более внимательно.

— Супер. Теперь из-за тебя уволят нас обоих, — простонал Баки. — И как мне тогда покупать фирменный кофе?

Тони не обратил на него ровным счётом никакого внимания: его рот всё сильнее расползался в невольной улыбке. Список был ужасно неэтичным с профессиональной точки зрения и восхитительно уморительным.

Тони постучал пальцем по двум пунктам, за которые давалось наибольшее количество очков. К каждому прилагались рукописные уточнения:

«● 100 очков — устроить Стиву секс;

(Никаких проституток. Никаких порно-съёмок.)

(Это отвратительно. Ноль баллов, и не больше.)

● 100 очков — непостижимое невероятное.

(Необходимы фотографии в качестве доказательства.)

(Никаких порно-съёмок.)

(СЕРЬЁЗНО, НИКАКИХ ПОРНО-СЪЁМОК, КЛИНТ.)»

— А что значит «непостижимое невероятное»? — поинтересовался Тони.

— Это когда ты делаешь или видишь что-то реально неожиданное, — пояснил Клинт. — И внутренний голос буквально вопит: «Как я сюда угодил? Почему это теперь моя жизнь?»

— Селфи со мной подойдёт?

— О да!

— А вам придётся делить очки между собой? — спросил Тони уже у обоих парней.

— Пусть победа достанется Клинту, — отмахнулся Баки. — Валяй, придурок.

— Тогда давай заработаем тебе сто десять баллов, — Тони дотянулся до блока стикеров, написал на верхнем «ПНИ МЕНЯ», оторвал и протянул Клинту. — Наклей на меня.

Клинт на всякий случай дождался от него короткого кивка и прицепил к его груди яркий квадратик.

— А ты гораздо круче, чем можно было ожидать, — признал Клинт.

— Ну, спасибо?

Клинт сложил из пальцев знак «мир», Тони придвинулся и со смехом сделал то же самое. Фотография, которую спустя секунду продемонстрировал ему Клинт, поразила Тони: давно он уже не видел на своём лице такой улыбки. Пожалуй, что несколько лет.

— Перешлёшь мне?

— Да, конечно. Сейчас, только найду тебя в телефонной книге, ведь твой номер точно там есть. Среди номеров всех других моих знакомых миллиардеров.

Тони, закатив глаза, протянул руку. Клинт — что было дико внимательно с его стороны — без напоминаний положил трубку на стол, Тони вбил туда свои контакты и вернул хозяину. Клинт тут же отправил снимок сразу нескольким получателям, и телефон Баки завибрировал, а телефон Тони — звякнул.

— Наверное, в этой игре участвуете не только вы двое? — предположил Тони.

— Да, — кивнул Клинт. — Там я, Сэм, Нат, Баки и Кейт. Стив не играет, но мы направляем ему на экспертизу все фото-доказательства, так как он у нас эксперт в фотошопе. И если он говорит, что это фигня, то результат не засчитывается.

Следующий вопрос Тони прервал шквал громких сигналов: на Клинта посыпались сообщения.

— Стив счёл фотку убедительной! Сто десять очков! — триумфально заорал Клинт, чьё лицо резко просветлело. Потом он, видимо, внезапно вспомнил, что вокруг есть и другие люди, и продолжил уже тише: — Честно, чувак, я тебе должен. Надо тебе как-нибудь после работы выбраться выпить с нами. Ты когда-нибудь такое делал? Тусовался с простонародьем?

— С простонародьем? — хмыкнул Тони. — Мы не в феодальной Франции, Бартон. Да, я с удовольствием схожу с вами выпить.

Пеппер, наверное, убьёт его. Впрочем, он уже взрослый, и может поступать, как хочет. И не рассказывать ей.

— Прекрасно. Я напишу тебе. О, кстати, смотри, Йети вернулся.

Клинт кивнул в сторону лифта, откуда выходил Брюс. Тот выглядел чрезвычайно измученным: растрёпанные волосы торчали во все стороны, лабораторный халат помялся.

— Вы лучше всё-таки называйте его Брюсом. И пообщайтесь с ним, когда в следующий раз встретите. Он хороший человек. Такие друзья ему не помешают.

— Мы обязательно так и сделаем. — Клинт явно устыдился.

— И мы вычеркнем его из списка, — Баки решительно кивнул, взял ручку и тут же провёл линию через соответствующую строчку. — А то теперь, когда мы знаем его имя, это выглядит как-то подло.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Тони и двинулся Брюсу наперехват.

Его улыбка продержалась всё утро.


	2. Часть 2. Вечер бесплатной картошки

Не прошло и суток, а Тони уже принял решение о том, что тоже хочет поучаствовать в игре. К концу того же дня он заработал двадцать очков.

В течение доброй половины деловой телеконференции он подключал подставной добавочный номер и подсоединял к нему голосовой преобразователь, но оно того стоило: по внутренней связи, ко всеобщему удивлению, вызвали мистера Оно Нирко с седьмого этажа. Удовольствие Тони только усилилось, когда к нему пришло первое сообщение от до сих пор незнакомого Стива, подтвердившего получение первых десяти очков.

Стикер «ПНИ МЕНЯ» Пеппер не обрадовал, но, к сожалению, Тони не к кому больше было его приклеить. Если бы он выбрал кого-нибудь ещё, то выглядел бы полным мудлом — любой другой сотрудник подумал бы, что обязан вымученно улыбнуться на шутку начальника. С Пеп такой проблемы не могло возникнуть в принципе. Она ответила совершенно симметрично: учёный из лаборатории нервно уведомил, что у Тони на спине висит стикер с надписью «НЕ БАЛУЙСЯ», и тот оставил его до вечера.

В пятницу около двух часов прилетело смс от Клинта, который спросил, сходит ли Тони вместе с ними выпить после работы. Тони немедленно согласился, хотя потом слегка пожалел: игра оказалась безумно весёлой, и ему было жаль рисковать своим участием в ней, если вдруг её инициаторы не примут его.

От него всегда ждали очень многого, и жить в соответствии с собственной репутацией было нелегко. Остаток дня Тони выдумывал отмазки, которые не выставили бы его идиотом. Он сочинил несколько вариантов сообщений на тему «прости, у меня тут кое-что случилось», но так ни одно и не отправил. Он хотел, искренне хотел выбраться куда-нибудь сегодня. И сомневался, что если сейчас пойдёт на попятную, Клинт даст ему следующий шанс.

Даже сделав окончательный выбор, Тони только в самую последнюю минуту сменил костюм от «Диор» на поношенные джинсы и выцветшую футболку МТИ. Поверх он набросил худи, а лицо скрыл за бейсболкой — этого, вроде бы, должно было хватить, чтобы избежать нью-йоркских папарацци. Они уже не паслись табунами вокруг здания «Старк Индастриз», как раньше: Тони несколько месяцев практически носа оттуда не высовывал.

Он в одиночку спустился на лифте в вестибюль и бочком-бочком отошёл в сторонку, поближе к горшкам с кактусами. Очень уверенно и спокойно. Он не прятался. Не-а. Он хозяин этого вестибюля. Потому что… ну да, этот чёртов вестибюль принадлежит ему. Какое славное ободряющее напутствие, обалдеть можно.

По крайней мере долго ждать не пришлось: у Тони как гора упала с плеч, когда Клинт выскочил из лифта, а следом за ним высыпала толпа народа, в том числе и Брюс.

— Тони! — поприветствовал его Клинт, выводя своих товарищей из плотного потока офисных работников, устремившихся к выходу. Безопасников легко было узнать: среди коллег в строгих деловых костюмах они выделялись своей неформальной одеждой.

Клинт улыбался ярко и тепло, и волнение Тони слегка улеглось. Он справится.

— С Баки и Брюсом ты уже знаком, — начал Клинт, как только Тони оказался в пределах досягаемости. — А это Нат, Сэм, Кейт и Стив. Ребята, это Тони чёртов Старк.

Тони усмехнулся, услышав такое эмоциональное представление, и последняя неловкость пропала. Клинт, произнося имена, ни на кого конкретно не указал, так что Тони так и остался в неведении, кто есть кто, но все присутствующие выглядели достаточно дружелюбно.

— Спасибо вам за то, что приняли меня в свою игру, — сказал Тони.

— В их игру, — со смешком поправил высокий блондин. — Я всего лишь рефери.

— Ты её не одобряешь?

— Да нет, почему, очень даже одобряю. Но кто-то же должен судить, а я единственный здесь не мухлюю.

— Полная чушь. — Баки шутливо ткнул блондина локтём в бок. Парень был так идеально сложен, что даже не покачнулся. — Стив слишком хорошо умеет обращаться с фотошопом. Эта мухлюющая задница была выдвинута в судьи по умолчанию, иначе мы бы с тоской пялились на его фотки с Луны, отставая примерно на пять тысяч очков.

— Стив, — повторил Тони. — Это тот Стив, которому нужно устроить секс?

Клинт и молоденькая брюнетка, стоявшая слева, загоготали.

— Мне не нужна помощь, — страдальчески выдохнул Стив, закатив глаза. Впрочем, полностью скрыть улыбку у него не получилось.

— Если бы она была тебе нужна, значит, надвигался бы апокалипсис. Там, случаем, облака саранчи не приближаются?

Баки расхохотался громче всех:

— Ты ещё толком Стива не знаешь, а уже его троллишь. Я знал, что ты мне понравишься.

Они наконец выбрались на улицу, мгновенно смешавшись с бесчисленным множеством людей в футболках и синих джинсах, так что на Тони никто не обратил внимания. Приятно, разнообразия ради.

— Итак, куда мы идём? — спросил Тони.

— В «Лидо», — почти в унисон отозвалась компания (за исключением Брюса).

— Ты полюбишь это заведение, — заверил Клинт. Отцепившись от Баки, он немного замедлился, пока Тони его не нагнал, и подстроился под его шаг. — Это обычная забегаловка, но для нас там стабильно забронирован столик на вечер пятницы, да и картошка фри для нас бесплатная.

Тони не припоминал, чтобы его когда-нибудь беспокоила цена картошки, но на всякий случай кивнул. Ладно хоть, Брюс тоже выглядел несколько растерянным. Клинт нагнал Баки, и Тони с Брюсом оказались в конце шествия.

Впереди идущая шестёрка смеялась, трещала и двигалась как одно целое — стайка птиц, не иначе. Их дружба не требовала от них никаких лишних усилий. Тони почувствовал, что волнение вернулось — слава богу, с ним был Брюс, так что несколько кварталов до ресторанчика они скоротали за приятельской беседой. Внутри Стив махнул на предназначенный им столик, и Брюса с Тони разделили: Брюса первым пихнули на диван, и Клинт тут же плюхнулся следом, как он выразился, занимая лучшее место.

Следом сел Баки, а Тони достался стул у самого конца стола. По другую сторону от него очутился Стив.

Тони внутренне приготовился к некоторой неловкости, однако когда компания собралась в тесную кучку, разговор потёк легко и непринуждённо.

— У Бартона с представлениями плохо, так что давай заново, — ухмыльнулся мужчина через два стула от Тони. — Я Сэм. Рад, что ты к нам присоединился.

Остальные тоже назвали себя, и Тони узнал, что Кейт — это энергичная брюнетка, а Наташа — грациозная рыжая. Клинту повторять своё имя не было нужды, но он всё равно кинулся в бой с энтузиазмом участника брачного шоу.

— Я Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон, мне тридцать один год, мне нравятся долгие прогулки по пляжу, я тренируюсь стрелять из лука и умею делать лучшие минеты в этом городе. Мой идеал — это…

— Я, — прервал его Баки. — Даже если ты скажешь что-то иное, никто тебе не поверит.

Баки перегнулся через стол, притянул Клинта к себе и поцеловал. Как раз в этот момент принесли пиво, хотя Тони не помнил, чтобы его кто-то заказывал, и большую общую тарелку с картошкой фри. Её густо покрывал расплавленный сыр вперемешку с кусочками свинины и фермерским соусом. Тони с колледжа ничего подобного не видел, да и тогда такие блюда всегда стояли на чужих столах.

В целом вечер получался неожиданно приятным.

В порядке организованного хаоса по кругу раздали тарелки поменьше и холодные запотевшие бокалы с пивом. Разговор разбился на два-три независимых потока, и Тони со Стивом предоставили друг другу.

— И как же ты оказался в Департаменте управления безопасностью? — начал Тони.

Лёгкий трёп на общие темы. Тони вроде бы стоило быть экспертом в нём — но нет, не срослось, так что он надолго присосался к пиву, чтобы не засыпать Стива кучей бессвязных вопросов. Что бы он только ни отдал, лишь бы у него получалось болтать один на один так же гладко, как очаровывать толпу. Задушевные разговоры никогда не были его коньком.

— Предлагаю тебе тоже называть его ДУБом, — вроде бы довольно дружелюбно сказал Стив. — После ухода из армии я понятия не имел, куда себя деть, и Баки с Клинтом позволили временно пожить у них на диванчике. Они познакомили меня с Сэмом, который как раз искал соседа в квартиру. Они все втроем на тот момент уже работали в «Старк Индастриз», так что с моей стороны было логично тоже попробовать сюда устроиться.

— А какая у тебя должность?

— Ты не знаешь? Я думал, ты при первой же возможности раздобыл о нас всю доступную информацию.

Тони покачал головой:

— Я хотел избежать этого. Со мной постоянно так и бывает, понимаешь? Почитав что-нибудь обо мне, люди полагают, что знают обо мне всё. У них сразу появляется множество домыслов. И я для себя принял, что лучше… знакомиться с нуля.

— Как старомодно, — судя по улыбке Стива, он одобрял такое решение. Десять баллов (секретных баллов) Тони Старку за то, что он не запорол первую же беседу за этот вечер.

— В принципе, можно и так сказать, — согласился Тони.

— Я кибер-аналитик. Когда безопасникам нужно проверить цифровые материалы на точность, отсутствие правок или вероятность подлога, они направляют их мне, и я с ними разбираюсь. Твои юристы тоже частенько подкидывают мне работенку. Правда, не всегда в официальном порядке.

— Так ты, наверное, знаешь Мэтта и Фогги?

— Встречались несколько раз. В основном мы переписываемся по электронке. Ты настоящий счастливчик, что тебя защищает так много хороших людей.

Тони окинул взглядом стол, прежде чем вновь повернуться к Стиву.

— Это точно. А чем занимаются остальные?

Клинт прервал их, шмякнув сперва один большой пласт картошки на тарелку Тони, а потом другой, такой же — на тарелку Стива.

— Не забывайте есть, — напомнил Клинт. — Наш рекорд четыре тарелки, но сегодня мы собираемся замахнуться на пять.

Сразу после этого Клинт снова принялся болтать с Баки и Наташей, причём болтали они вроде бы даже не по-английски. Стив воспринял это вмешательство, как должное, и продолжил как ни в чём не бывало:

— Сэм, Наташа и Кейт — лингвисты. Сэм отвечает за французский, Нат — за русский, а Кейт — за мандарин. Они в основном просматривают видеозаписи из других лабораторий «Старк Индастриз» на предмет любых подозрительных событий. Иногда их привлекают к проектам переводов. А Клинт и Баки — специалисты по угрозам на местности. Они изучают поэтажные планы и фотографии тех объектов, которые тебе предстоит посетить, и оценивают, где с наибольшей вероятностью могут спрятаться враги.

— Да, помнишь то разлапистое растение в углу твоего кабинета? — ничтоже сумняшеся встрял Баки. — Это благодаря мне. Теперь из Башни Оскорп никто не сможет в тебя прицелиться.

— Ого, я и не думал, что кто-то это делает.

— Ну вот, а мы делаем, — хмыкнул Баки. — И раз ты ещё жив, стоит заметить, у нас неплохо получается.

— А вас Оби нанял? — на этом имени голос немного скакнул вверх, и Тони мысленно выругал себя.

— Да. Но не потому что разглядел в нас будущих звезд, — снова вмешался Клинт. — Никто из нас с тестами особо не справился, и кадровики даже не потрудились скрыть, что у нас одни из худших результатов за последние десять лет.

— И мы решили доказать, что они ошибаются, — ощетинился Баки. — Мы знаем, что делаем.

— Так вот почему Обадайя потом всё пытался вас уволить. — Некоторые кусочки пазла встали на место.

Баки и Клинт одновременно кивнули.

— Ну, и ещё потому, что порой мы ведём себя как полные придурки, — признал Клинт.

— Но в основном всё-таки потому, что никто не мог пройти мимо нас, — добавил Баки.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил их Тони. Он не стал притворяться, что эти открытия оставили его равнодушным. Он только не знал, что потрясло его больше: что Оби пытался поставить под угрозу его безопасность или что втайне от самого Тони двое незнакомцев несколько лет защищали его.

— Может, подышим свежим воздухом? — непринуждённо предложил Стив.

Тони не увидел причин для отказа.

Стив, придерживая Тони за талию, помог ему пробраться сквозь набившийся в бар народ. Он расчищал им дорогу, пользуясь своим телосложением, так что к Тони никто сильно не прижимался — и он ценил это больше, чем мог высказать.

Они вышли на крошечный задний дворик, скрытый от улицы высоким голубым забором. Здесь умещались только складной столик, на котором они и устроились, да мусорный бак.

— Здесь в свободное время отдыхают работники бара, — пояснил Стив. — Но они не против, чтобы мы тоже тут тусовались. Мы всеобщие любимчики.

— Я догадался по бесплатной картошке и постоянной брони. С чего это?

— Когда мы только разведали это местечко, у них были небольшие проблемы с мафией. Какие-то уроды в трениках пытались вымогать деньги у пожилых владельцев. Наташа и Клинт позаботились об этом. Теперь по пятницам у нас здесь картошка за счёт заведения.

— Да у вас настоящая команда супердрузей. Совсем не этого я ожидал от хулиганов с седьмого этажа.

Стив рассмеялся, и как же это было приятно слышать:

— Хулиган. Боже, меня уже целую вечность так не называли.

— А по тебе и не скажешь, что ты возмутитель спокойствия.

— Наружность обманчива. Но что касается меня — я просто вырос из этого. По большей части. Когда я был ребёнком, то никогда не колебался, врезать обидчику или нет. А так как я был меньше всех, обидчиков хватало.

Тони кивнул.

— Мне это хорошо знакомо. Я поступил в колледж в четырнадцать, тогда я был…

— Одарённым ребёнком? — предположил Стив.

— Скорее, несносным, — усмехнулся Тони. — Я всегда попадал в неприятности.

— Что ж, по крайней мере, никто не сможет обвинить меня в том, что мои «хулиганские» наклонности плохо на тебя влияют.

Стив чуть ли не кокетливо улыбнулся, приведя Тони в замешательство. Они сидели так близко, что их руки соприкасались, и Тони буквально купался в чужом тепле.

— Ты теперь никогда мне этого не забудешь?

— Еще и Клинту передам, — подтвердил Стив.

Тони простонал, не скрывая веселья. За последние три дня он улыбался чаще, чем за весь предыдущий год.

Стив легонько подтолкнул его в бок, и Тони подтолкнул его в ответ. Он, пожалуй, не флиртовал так… уже лет двадцать?

— Если вы там бахаетесь, кашляните дважды! — крикнул Клинт, распахнув дверь бара.

— Боже, Клинт. Дал бы им хотя бы минуту, чтобы штаны надеть. — Баки отпихнул своего бойфренда, чтобы попасть во дворик. — Мы тут подумали, что надо бы вас проведать. У вас как, всё хорошо?

— Потому что вообще-то вы должны сидеть внутри и жрать это гребаное фри. Пять тарелок, ну, чуваки, — жалобно протянул Клинт. — Вы ведь даже не попытались.

Тони покосился на Стива: тот показал своим друзьям средний палец, и те быстро ретировались. Приобняв друг друга, Баки и Клинт вместе протиснулись обратно внутрь.

— Ну что, мы надышались? — Стив явно немного расстроился. — Они не угомонятся, пока мы не подключимся к поеданию картошки.

— Я — да. Готов есть, пока не стошнит.

— Вот это я понимаю, спортивный дух. — Стив энергично спрыгнул со стола и открыл дверь, пропуская Тони вперёд. В помещении он снова стал прокладывать ему путь, и Тони без проблем добрался до своего места.

Их возвращение встретил нестройный хор пьяных голосов и шутливые воздушные «чмоки» со стороны Клинта и Баки. Наташа и Сэм пересели на диван, причём Наташа оказалась у Сэма на коленях. Сэм придерживал её за талию, чтобы она спокойно могла дотягиваться до общей тарелки. С виду их обоих всё устраивало.

Брюс нашёл себе нового друга в Кейт: та чертила на салфетках какие-то сложные геометрические фигуры. Брюс следил за её работой и периодически собственной ручкой вносил какие-то исправления. Судя по обрывкам фраз, долетавшим до Тони, для Кейт сейчас организовали курсы высшей математики. Неудивительно, что Брюс улыбался: его больше всего радовала возможность кого-нибудь чему-нибудь научить. Пусть даже в баре.

— Эй, ботанический уголок, ешьте. — Клинт громыхнул кулаком по столу перед Брюсом и Кейт.

Кейт взяла измазанную в соусе картошину и швырнула её в Клинта, угодив прямо в центр его рубашки. Это была впечатляющая меткость.

— О нет, как ты могла! — воскликнул Клинт.

— Легко и непринуждённо, — фыркнула Кейт.

— Я сейчас всё уберу. — Баки подсадил Клинта на столешницу, чтобы слизнуть потёки соуса с ткани.

Стол под таким весом накренился, все мгновенно схватились за свои напитки, а вот наполовину полную тарелку фри поймать уже никто не успел. С громким звоном она упала на пол.

— Картошка, не-е-е-ет! — заорал Клинт, драматично вздёрнув кулак к потолку.

Полбара оглянулось на них. Клинт резко перегнулся через стол, и Баки оставалось только вцепиться в его ногу, чтобы тот не шмякнулся лицом о землю. Тони хохотал так сильно, что у него заболел живот. Когда он более-менее перевел дыхание, Кейт театрально передразнила гримасы Клинта — и все снова покатились со смеху.

Остаток вечера миновал слишком быстро. Тони и Стив, наверное, даже ещё пофлиртовали, но это было настолько непохоже на предыдущий опыт Тони, что он несколько сомневался в своих выводах. Впрочем, это — чем бы оно ни являлось — было классно.

Им принесли счёт за выпивку, и все начали рыться в карманах в поисках денег.

— Дайте его мне, — потребовал Тони.

— Ни за что, — отрезал Баки. — Мы приглашали тебя не ради твоих несметных богатств, Старк.

Тони, закатив глаза, всё-таки схватился за счёт, но Наташа отреагировала со скоростью охотящейся кошки, споро выдернув бумажку.

— Мальчики, сегодня я угощаю. На следующей неделе померяетесь, у кого длиннее.

Она легко спрыгнула с коленей Сэма, не дав никому и слова вставить. Тони, кстати, даже и не собирался. Что-то в её тоне было такое, что ясно говорило — она так или иначе добьётся своего.

Вернулась Наташа только затем, чтобы набросить пиджак и пожелать всем спокойной ночи. Сэм ушёл вместе с ней, а следом умчались и Клинт с Баки.

— Мы с Кейт возьмём такси, нам ехать в одном направлении, — сказал Брюс.

Тони удивился: он знал, что Брюса такое не интересует. Не только в отношении девушек, а в принципе.

— Платоническая дружба, — ухмыльнулся Брюс. — Попробуй как-нибудь выяснить, что это такое.

— Хорошо, я немедленно этим займусь, — пробормотал Тони.

Брюс двинулся к выходу, а Стив встал перед Тони и положил ладонь ему на бедро:

— А может, не надо?


	3. Часть 3. Отказ от претензий

Это было плохо. Хотя и хорошо тоже: у Стива оказались такие большие и тёплые руки, что Тони тут же представил дюжину разных способов занять их. Вот только Пеппер… Она убьёт его, если он переспит ещё с одним сотрудником. Терпение совета держалось на волоске, и Тони отчаянно старался не создавать лишних проблем.

Неверными ногами он сделал шаг назад. Этот шаг потребовал от него такого самоконтроля, что это граничило с физической болью.

— Ты такой сексуальный, — должно быть, на фоне его предыдущего жеста это прозвучало как-то противоречиво. — И одновременно совершенно недоступный для меня. Прости. Господи боже, мне так жаль. Если бы ты не работал в «Старк Индастриз», мы бы уже летели в такси ко мне домой. Но я просто… не могу. Я твой босс, и есть определённые… причины… мне убедительно доказали, что ими пренебрегать нельзя.

Тони стало тошно. Он по собственной воле отвергал одного из самых горячих парней, с которыми общался за последние годы. Стив хотел его. А Тони приходилось всё рушить.

Вот только Стив, видимо, так не считал: его улыбка даже не померкла. Если уж на то пошло, его этот спич вроде бы даже впечатлил.

— Что ж, тогда, — Стив немного пожевал нижнюю губу, — платоническая дружба — это как раз для нас.

Теперь уже Стив сделал шаг назад, покидая личное пространство Тони. К их столику подошла официантка, и Стив дружелюбно махнул ей рукой:

— Всё понял. Через минуту исчезнем.

Официантка, просияв, удалилась в противоположный конец бара.

Стив, развернувшись, сложил в кучку все грязные салфетки и перелил оставшееся пиво в один кувшин. Тони без малейшего удивления понял, что Стив убирает со стола, помогая обслуживающему персоналу. Тони, не будучи мудаком, присоединился к нему: он скинул все объедки в одну тарелку и составил опустевшие тарелки в горку. Стив точно так же составил бокалы.

— А у тебя хорошо получается.

— Я много времени провёл в барах. И никогда не видел ничего недостойного в уборке.

Нельзя было не заметить, как после этого посмотрел на него Стив. Как будто Тони делал нечто гораздо более впечатляющее, чем убирался. Плюс десять секретных очков.

Пока они заканчивали, официантка снова пробежала мимо.

— Передай Наташе спасибо за чаевые, — попросила она Стива.

— Передам.

Стив надел куртку. Тони ожидал, что на этом они сейчас и расстанутся.

— Можно я провожу тебя до «Старк Индастриз»? — ошарашил его Стив.

— Не откажусь. Но разве тебе не хочется поскорее вернуться домой?

— Я живу с Сэмом, помнишь? — Стив как будто одновременно повеселел и огорчился. — Обычно я даю им с Нат час-два на то, чтобы удовлетворить все потребности.

— А-а-а, вот оно что… Тогда, может, поднимешься ко мне в кабинет? Просто… позависаем вместе. Как друзья.

Стив кивнул, и на его лице снова появилась эта нечестная улыбка. Тони окатило жаром с макушки до пят: так он хотел сказать «нахер правила», опрокинуть Стива спиной на ближайший стол и зацеловать до бесчувствия. Провести ладонями по его бокам и…

— Тони?

М-да, видимо, Тони, замечтавшись, на несколько секунд выпал из реальности.

— Прости. Пиво ударило в голову. Всё хорошо, — соврал он.

— Уверен?

— Да, пойдём.

Со Стивом было до странного легко болтать, и, похоже, того вполне устраивало, что Тони соловьём разливался о том, как они с Брюсом случайно устроили взрыв в лаборатории, о Дубине и Ю, обо всех ужасных ингредиентах, из которых он когда-то пытался смешать смузи. Стив слушал, смеялся и периодически задавал вопросы.

Тони было тяжело игнорировать желание прижаться и идти дальше вплотную друг к другу. Тяжело отбиваться от воспоминаний о том, как Стив положил ладонь ему на бедро. К тому времени, как перед ними замаячила Башня, в его теле укрепились уже не одни только мысли.

Чёртова биология.

Ну и плевать. Тони ничем себя не выдаст. Куртка скрывала все свидетельства его дискомфорта, и даже когда они вошли в лифт и Тони попросил Джарвиса поднять их на нужный этаж, его голос чудесным образом не сорвался.

— Знаешь, я бы с удовольствием побывал в твоей лаборатории, — немного смущённо произнёс Стив. — Всегда хотел посмотреть на роботов вблизи. Если тебя не затруднит, познакомишь меня со своими?

Стив доведёт его до ручки. Горячий парень, который реально хочет зайти в его лабораторию. Хочет увидеть его роботов.

Когда лифт высадил их, всё стало только хуже. Стив бродил по комнате, как по какому-то Диснейленду. При встрече с Ю и Дубиной он опустился на колени, чтобы оказаться с ними на одном уровне. И общался он с ними так, как будто они были чем-то совершенно особенным. Он сказал, что рад с ними познакомиться, а потом осторожно и уважительно протянул каждому из них руку.

Тони всерьёз задумался о том, чтобы бросить работу. Вот прямо здесь и сейчас. Уволиться, назначить Пеппер генеральным директором, перестать быть боссом Стива — и тогда все кадровики мира не помешают ему обзавестись новым бойфрендом. Когда Стив достал телефон и, чтоб его, сделал селфи с роботами, это чувство только усилилось.

— Я понимаю, что технически я не участвую в игре, — выдохнул Стив. — Но это точно непостижимое невероятное, и я честно заслужил свои баллы.

Дубина радостно защебетал в ответ, и к тому моменту, как Стив опустил телефон, Тони уже мысленно сочинил половину заявления на увольнение.

…Хотя он никак не мог уйти. Он так отчаянно боролся за эту компанию. Так отчаянно пытался вернуть то, что по праву должно было принадлежать ему.

Стив снова тихо и мягко заговорил с Дубиной и Ю, и Тони сжал кулаки.

Почему всё хорошее так часто проходит мимо него?

***

Стив отнёсся к решению Тони со всей серьезностью. Всю следующую неделю они постоянно переписывались и по-дружески проводили время вместе. Стив даже помог украсть у Клинта степлер, после чего Тони поместил его в технический вазелин и подложил обратно. Плюс десять баллов.

Тони пораньше спустился к кабинету Брюса, чтобы увидеть, как Клинт обнаружит степлер, и разослать остальным кучу фоток. Лучшей была та, на которой Клинт плюхнулся лицом прямо в ярко-красное «желе», явно намереваясь плотно позавтракать.

Когда на место прибыла остальная ватага, Тони покинул укрытие и присоединился к ним. Баки и Сэм уже тоже успели попробовать «вкусняшку»; Стив от души посмеялся над их алыми губами. С Тони они славно, и весело, и прилично пообщались. Дружба им определённо удавалась. Стив, судя по всему, действительно настроился не допустить больше ни капли флирта.

И всё бы хорошо, если бы спустя несколько таких дней Тони не понял, что только к нему одному Стив избегает прикасаться. Не то чтобы тот старался вызвать этим ревность (хотя всё равно так и получилось). Нет, он был весь такой из себя «Я Стив Роджерс, очень тактильный человек, а это мои друзья». Тони не мог даже обвинить его в том, каким жалким себя чувствовал, подглядывая из своего кабинета за обедом безопасников — ведь Стив вёл себя именно так, как он и просил. Дистанция между ними способствовала сохранению мира в компании. И как бы Тони от этого ни воротило, так было правильно.

Когда все сотрудники ДУБа получили прибавку к окладу, никто не заподозрил Стива в том, что он заработал его в постели.

Потом Департамент управления безопасностью переименовали в Управление разведывательным администрированием, и Клинт стал носиться по коридорам с криком «УРА!». И у этого события тоже не было мерзкого оттенка фаворитизма.

Но, оставшись один, Тони даже не улыбнулся своей победе. Он даже не понял, что в кабинет зашла Пеппер, пока она не кашлянула. Она уже увидела его экран, так что не было смысла отрицать, что посреди рабочего дня он в режиме онлайн наблюдал за Стивом, сидящим за своим столом. Как самый настоящий извращенец.

— Тони, — осторожно произнесла она. — Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

— Не-а. Я вёл себя как паинька. Как отличник-паинька. Как ботаник-отличник-паинька, клянусь.

— Он тебе нравится.

— Не представляю, о ком ты, — неубедительно соврал Тони. — Не могла бы ты дать больше конкретики? Мне много кто нравится.

— Нет. Ты любишь повторять, что даже нас с Роуди на дух не выносишь.

— Ложь. Несправедливые нападки.

— На прошлой неделе ты назвал меня дьяволицей.

— В мою защиту прошу отметить, что ты потребовала подписать целую гору бумажек.

Обычно Тони наслаждался их добродушными перепалками, но сегодня у него не лежало к этому сердце. Пеппер присела на край его стола и убрала волосы, упавшие ему на глаза.

— Я хочу поговорить о Стиве Роджерсе, — Она ткнула пальцем в экран, где Стив по уши погрузился в работу. — Я изучила, что нам понадобится, чтобы на законном уровне обезопасить компанию, если ты вдруг начнёшь встречаться со своим подчинённым.

— Это несколько самонадеянно с твоей стороны, — пробурчал Тони. — Может, я наблюдаю за Стивом потому, что подозреваю его в краже канцелярских принадлежностей.

— Если бы он что-то крал, ты бы умчался помочь ему загрузить добычу в машину, а не хандрил бы здесь.

— Как ты поняла… что он мне нравится?

— Ты то и дело его упоминаешь, — усмехнулась Пеппер. — Всю неделю я только и слышала: «Стив то, Стив это». Думаешь, это можно было не заметить?

На миг наступила тишина.

— А я и внимания не обратил, — признался Тони.

Да, он любил потрепаться о Стиве. Любил то, как легко его имя соскальзывало с языка. Любил просто мысленно перекатывать его в голове. Так что, чёрт побери, да… это было очевидно.

— Запасть на кого-то — это совершенно нормально. Ты не сделал ничего плохого. Так что я всё изучила за тебя. Выяснилось, что так как ты не его прямой руководитель, нужно заполнить всего лишь одну форму.

Тони посмотрел на Пеппер так, как будто у неё выросла вторая голова:

— Одну форму?

Она открыла папку, которую принесла с собой, достала оттуда исписанный лист, положила на стол и подтолкнула к Тони.

— Я всё уже заполнила, вам обоим осталось только подписать.

— Вечно эти твои бумажки, — проворчал Тони без капли раздражения. Борясь с улыбкой, он уставился на лист. — А вдруг это всё нелепо и односторонне, и в тот вечер он заинтересовался только потому, что подвыпил?

Пеппер похлопала Тони по руке:

— Есть только один способ узнать.

***

Этот шанс был настоящим чудом. А Пеппер — настоящим чудотворцем. Так что Тони никак не мог его упустить.

Он написал Стиву. Точнее, он сперва сочинил текст, потом двадцать раз поменял его, потом побился лбом о стол, потому что выходила полная лажа, удалил то, что получилось, набрал ещё одно сообщение и поспешно нажал «отправить», не давая себе возможности отступить. И всё это было ради простого:

«Встретимся в моей лаборатории после работы? Джей даст тебе пропуск наверх».

«Конечно. Увидимся :)»

***

Около четырёх Тони окончательно забил на возню с бумажками. В любом случае, он не запомнил ничего из того, что читал в последний час. Патентная документация это была, что ли? Всё это можно отложить. Сейчас главное — сбросить нервное напряжение перед встречей со Стивом.

Он перешёл в лабораторию и переоделся так, чтобы было удобнее лежать на полу. Здесь у него стояла платформа под гибкую автоматическую линию, нижнюю часть которой нужно было допилить. Как только Тони по локти зарылся в микросхемы, плазменные контуры и смазку, его мозг наконец отвлёкся от тяжёлых мыслей.

Он потерял счёт времени и вернулся в реальность только тогда, когда его ногу аккуратно толкнули. Тони дёрнулся, ударился головой о металлическое днище и со стоном откинулся на пол.

— Ай, чёрт, прости! — Стив упал на колени и помог Тони выбраться из-под платформы. — Ты в порядке?

У Тони немного плыло перед глазами, и от тёплых рук Стива было ничуть не лучше. И всё же, очутившись на свободе, он улыбнулся:

— Ты сказал «чёрт». Требую свои двадцать баллов.

— Ты серьезно? — рассмеялся Стив.

— У меня травма, — Тони осторожно сел, оперевшись спиной о платформу. — Ты должен мне потакать.

Стив достал трубку и набрал сообщение. Телефон Тони пискнул, и на экране отобразилось:

«Двадцать очков Тони. Я чертыхнулся».

Реакция последовала незамедлительно: поток ликующих гифок и смайликов с пальцами вверх. Это было невероятно смешно и ребячески, и Тони очень это понравилось. Должно быть, радость отразилась на его лице, потому что Стив уставился на него.

— Что? У меня кровь?

Стив слегка покачал головой.

— Помнишь, я говорил, что подолгу разглядываю твои фотографии и видео? По работе. По зову долга.

— Припоминаю, да.

— Продолжительности экранного времени хватило бы на несколько недель, может, даже месяцев. Но я никогда не видел, чтобы ты улыбался так, как улыбаешься этим сообщениям, — Стив замолчал и протянул руку, словно бы собирался коснуться шишки на макушке Тони — однако, не закончив жеста, заколебался. — Прости. Я знаю, ты просил меня не…

— Есть одна бумажка, — прервал его Тони. — Вон там, смотри. Это… э-э-э… просто… помогло бы нам облегчить этот разговор…

Стив явно пришёл в замешательство.

— Кадровики! — Тони предпринял вторую попытку. В ней, правда, сначала оказалось не больше смысла, чем в первой. — Они предложили форму, которую нам нужно подписать. Я понимаю, такая бюрократия всего лишь ради возможности пофлиртовать — это слишком, но если тебе… я хочу сказать, если ты ещё заинтересован во флирте, то есть обходной путь.

Лицо Стива просветлело:

— Я знаю о нём. Просто… я думал, что ты не настолько горишь желанием. Или что это создаст слишком много проблем.

— Ты знал, что правила можно обойти?

— Я решил, что ты тоже в курсе… всё-таки это твоя компания.

— Ты слишком хорошего мнения обо мне. Я считал, что нам потребуется исписать гору бумаги, но даже тогда Пеппер откажет. От потери «Старк Индастриз» меня отделяет одна жалоба на сексуальные домогательства. Я не хочу всё похерить.

Стив заметно смягчился:

— Пожалуй, перед тем, как мы продолжим, я взгляну на форму, чтобы все твоё самообладание не вылетело в трубу.

О боже, как же Стиву шёл такой вид, полный надежды и нетерпения.

Он метнулся к столу и, прихватив лежащие на нем лист и ручку, быстро вернулся к Тони. Усевшись рядом с ним на полу, Стив повернул форму так, чтоб они оба могли читать.

_______________

«Старк Индастриз»

Заявление об отказе от претензий ввиду возникших отношений

**Энтони Эдвард Старк** и **Стивен Грант Роджерс** настоящим уведомляют Департамент по персоналу «Старк Индастриз», что они добровольно вступили в отношения с 16 марта 2015 года.

Вышеупомянутые сотрудники согласны с тем, что:  
1\. Обе стороны могут в любой момент инициировать прекращение этих отношений без негативных последствий для своего положения в Компании;  
2\. Ни одна из сторон не будет требовать, претендовать или в каком-либо виде вступать с другой стороной в отношения непосредственного подчинения;  
3\. Ни одна из сторон не будет проявлять фаворитизма к другой стороне, а также совершать поступки, которые могут быть обоснованно расценены другими сотрудниками как фаворитизм;  
4\. Обе стороны обязуются следовать Политике «Старк Индастриз» в области дискриминации, домогательств и допустимом поведении на рабочих местах, с которой обе стороны ознакомлены;  
5\. Обе стороны обязуются уведомить Департамент по персоналу «Старк Индастриз» в случае изменения статуса их отношений, будь то расставание или вступление в брак.

Подпись Первой стороны: _______________

Подпись Второй стороны: _______________

При свидетельстве: ____________________

(Сотрудники нью-йоркского филиала «Старк Индастриз» могут привлечь в качестве цифрового свидетеля ИскИн Департамента по персоналу или любой другой доступный ИскИн. Соответствующие инструкции см. в «Справочнике сотрудника», стр. 72).

Подписать и вернуть в Департамент по персоналу «Старк Индастриз», третий этаж Башни Старка, Нью-Йорк, штат Нью-Йорк.

_______________

Стив, подождав, пока Тони поднимет голову, положил лист на пол и поднёс было ручку к месту для подписи, но замер и посмотрел в потолок:

— Джарвис, это ты скрываешься за термином «доступный ИскИн» или тут имеется в виду нечто другое?

Тони понравилось (и сильно понравилось), что Стив так легко обратился к Джарвису, и не подумав адресовать вопрос его создателю. В отличие от многих предыдущих партнёров Тони, которые считали Джарвиса угодливой или слишком навязчивой программой, Стив понимал, что Джарвис — настоящий и совершенно самостоятельный.

— Я могу выступать свидетелем при подписании любого документа «Старк Индастриз», в том числе и этого, — подтвердил Джарвис.

Стив, улыбнувшись, поставил дату и подпись. Благодаря тому, что Пеппер заполнила все остальное, больше ничего от них не требовалось. Тони взял протянутую Стивом ручку, сдвинулся в сторону, чтобы было удобнее, и тоже расписался.

— Теперь всё норм, Джарвис? — спросил он.

— Департамент по персоналу уведомлён. Как вы выразились, сэр, всё норм.

— Отлично. А теперь сгинь. Дай нам побыть немного наедине, Большой брат. — Тони встал на ноги и помог подняться Стиву.

Не дав Тони и шанса на какое-нибудь благодарственное слово, Стив вовлёк его в поцелуй. Его ладони легли на талию, потянули за рубашку, и в сознании Тони не осталось никаких мыслей, кроме жадного «ещё-ещё-ещё». Они тискались, как старшеклассники, пока им не пришлось оторваться друг от друга, чтобы перевести дух.

— Ты… ты ведь в курсе, что ничего мне не должен? Ни за повышение зарплаты, ни за своё место, ни за что-либо ещё?

Стив покачал головой.

— Слушай, для гения ты как-то туговато соображаешь.

Тони прижался лбом ко лбу Стива:

— Я не собираюсь всё испортить. У меня такое бывало. Слишком часто.

— Я правда этого хочу. Я хотел этого с тех самых пор, как ты объявил, что «Старк Индастриз» прекращает производство оружия. Эта речь была невероятной. Ты был невероятен.

— Но это было почти год назад, — Тони отстранился, чтобы посмотреть Стиву прямо в глаза. — Почему ты ничего не сказал?

Стив подавился смешком:

— Тони, что мне надо было сделать? Отправить тебе письмо по электронной почте? Ты вообще-то находишься где-то в области недостижимого.

Тони слегка выпятил нижнюю губу:

— Хм, пожалуй, определённый смысл в этом есть.

— Если тебе от этого будет легче, именно из-за моей повёрнутости на тебе меня добавили в этот дурацкий список заданий. Ребята постоянно пытались устраивать мне свидания, а я постоянно… маялся.

— Маялся? — вскинулся Тони.

— Так это Баки обозвал. Не я. — Стив попытался изобразить обиду, но явное веселье в голосе мешало.

Тони подался за ещё одним поцелуем, а потом серьёзно посмотрел на Стива:

— Позволь мне пригласить тебя на ужин.

Стив, озорно улыбнувшись, кивнул:

— Ты же понимаешь — шансов, что тебя прокатят, фактически нет?

— Фу, Роджерс, — простонал Тони. — Ты губишь на корню мои лучшие намерения.

Стив притянул Тони к себе за талию.

— Я не говорил, что мы не можем сходить поужинать. Я лишь предупредил, что предпочитаю начать сразу с десерта.

— Не могу поверить, с чего вдруг все взяли, что тебе сложно устроить секс? — рассмеялся Тони.

— Ну и чего ты жалуешься? Тебе же сто баллов и достанутся.

Тони возмутился. Что это было, как не возмутительное в своём нахальстве заявление? Он нахмурился, но не смог надолго удержать неодобрительный вид: Стив сиял, как лампочка.

— Читер.

— Рыбак рыбака видит издалека.

— Точняк.


	4. Эпилог

Было раннее утро. Настолько раннее, что Тони полагалось ещё сладко спать — но его разбудил беспокойный сон, а потом уже вид Стива рядом не дал уснуть. Он просто обязан был в предрассветной тишине насладиться этим захватывающим зрелищем, предназначенным сейчас для него одного.

За ночь одеяло на Стиве сбилось до пояса. Тони почти не сомневался, что выглядеть во сне так прекрасно — это незаконно. Не в силах сопротивляться искушению, он потянулся убрать прядь волос у Стива со лба — и этого тому хватило.

— Прости, — прошептал Тони, когда Стив открыл глаза.

— М… не за что, — пробормотал тот.

Обняв Тони покрепче, он подмял его под себя с захватывающей дух быстротой. Потом он склонился над Тони, прижался губами за ухом, проложил дорожку ласковых поцелуев через шею к плечу.

Тони сдавленно застонал, и Стив невнятно произнёс что-то себе под нос.

— Что?

— Это глупо. — Стив замер, как будто его поймали с поличным.

— И всё же скажи.

— Когда я делаю то, что тебе явно по душе, то присуждаю себе баллы. Мысленно. Я никому об этом не говорю.

Тони рассмеялся:

— Ну… если уж у нас настало время признаний, то я тоже так делаю. То есть, присуждаю себе баллы.

— Ты как, не слишком азартный игрок? А то как бы не вышло проблем. — Стив улыбался, давая понять, что и сам в это ничуть не верит.

— Мы вознаграждаем себя за то, что радуем друг друга. Как из этого может выйти что-то плохое?

— Тогда… кто быстрее заработает сто очков?

— Первый ход — твой.


	5. Бонус. Командные задачи

(Официальная система оценок. Не жаловаться. С.Р.)

•5 очков — в рабочее время обернуть в пищевую плёнку офисное кресло и не попасться;

•10 очков — увидеть Йети;

•10 очков — заставить кого-нибудь без остановки прокручивать в голове «The Name Game» [1]; (Считается только в том случае, если жертву поймали за напеванием. С.У.)

•10 очков — приклеить к начальству стикер с надписью «пни меня»;

•10 очков — передать сообщение по внутренней связи на какое-нибудь дурацкое несуществующее имя и не попасться;

•10 очков — украсть со стола Клинта любую канцелярскую принадлежность и вернуть её в застывшем желе;

•10 очков — намеренно оставить ширинку расстёгнутой и проходить так весь день;

•10 очков — спрятать обед Стива; (В желудок — не считается. С.Р.)

•10 очков — скрепить кадровые документы по центру листа и так их и отдать; (К ЧЁРТУ КАДРЫ! ДОЛОЙ ЭТИХ САМОДОВОЛЬНЫХ МУДИЛ! Кл.Б.)

•10 очков — в рабочее время обернуть в пищевую плёнку унитаз и не попасться;

•15 очков — во время обычного разговора с человеком не из команды лихорадочно что-то записывать;

•15 очков — ответить по рабочему телефону: «Вас приветствует „Отличная Бургерная“, пристанище отличных гамбургеров! Что будете заказывать?» [2] (очки умножаются на два, если звонок от начальства);

•20 очков только для Клинта — выгрызть канцелярские принадлежности из желе (необходимы свидетели);

•20 очков — заставить Стива выругаться; (Не могу поверить, что этот пункт остаётся. С.Р.)

•20 очков — прийти на работу в одежде одного цвета, полностью соответствующей дресс-коду; (Чёрный, серый и коричневый не считаются, лузеры. К.Б.)

•20 очков — всё время обеда в столовой общаться только перестукиваясь морзянкой; (... .. … -..- -.- .. Кл.Б.)

•30 очков — общаться голосовой морзянкой; (Бип бип бип. Би-ип би-ип би-ип. Бип бип бип. К.Б.)

•30 очков — в рабочее время обернуть в пищевую плёнку холодильник и не попасться;

• ~~30 очков — сыпануть сахар в оставленный без присмотра напиток;~~ (МЭРИ У ОКНА — ДИАБЕТИК. ДЕРЖИТЕСЬ ОТ НЕЁ ПОДАЛЬШЕ! К.Б.) (Слишком опасно. Удалить в следующей редакции. С.Р.)

•40 очков — налить голубую газировку в бутылку из-под стеклоочистителя и прыснуть себе в рот, когда мимо будет проходить кто-нибудь не из команды;

•50 очков — обернуть в пищевую плёнку спящего коллегу; (Не смешно, придурки. Кл.Б.)

•75 очков — растереть по лбу шоколад и проходить так весь день (плюс 10 очков — провести пальцем и облизать; ещё плюс 10 — потом сказать, что это было кошачье дерьмо);

•100 очков — устроить Стиву секс; (Никаких проституток. Никаких порно-съёмок. Б.Б.) (Это отвратительно. Ноль баллов, и не больше. С.Р.)

•100 очков — непостижимое невероятное. (Необходимы фотографии в качестве доказательства. С.Р.) (Никаких порно-съёмок. Б.Б.) (СЕРЬЕЗНО, НИКАКИХ ПОРНО-СЪЁМОК, КЛИНТ. Н.Р., К.Б., Б.Б., С.У.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> [1] “The Name Game” — популярная в Америке [песенка](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7NEYSKRJzA) с навязчивым мотивом. В ней фактически один и тот же куплет можно повторять бесконечно, каждый раз подставляя новое имя.   
> [2] «Вас приветствует «Отличная Бургерная», пристанище отличных гамбургеров! Что будете заказывать?» — отсылка к комедии 1997 года «Отличный гамбургер».
> 
> Примечание автора:  
> Ультраталантливая и супердружелюбная dchanberry нарисовала к фику [арт](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924488/chapters/15526528).


End file.
